Siluet
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Kamu melihatnya lagi. Siluet-siluet itu. Siluet yang bersambungan, membentuk sebuah kisah dimana gadis dan pemuda di dalamnya berubah dari tahun ke tahun... WARNING: GJ, bikin bingung. RnR, please! Viva Fest, bulan Oktober


**Siluet**

Bleach milik Om Kubo Tite

Kenapa saya memilih HitsuRuki? Karena mereka sama-sama pendek, cebol, dan beralis pendek! (bener gak?) kyaaaaa~ sebarkan virus HitsuRuki! *sesat*

* * *

Kamu adalah remaja biasa. Sangat biasa, jadi kamu tidak eksis atau populer di sekolah. Hidupmu damai, tenang dan sunyi. Kamu dikelilingi beberapa orang, dan mereka semua sayang padamu. Kamu pun mensyukuri hal itu. Kamu bersyukur, kamu masih memiliki teman, kamu masih memiliki kakak, dan tentu saja—kamu masih memiliki sahabat.

Mereka—temanmu—duduk di samping dan depanmu. Mereka bercerita, dan kamu cukup mendengarkan. Kadang mereka memintamu bercerita, dan kau mengabulkannya. Tentu saja, itu bukan cerita tentang dirimu. Kau tutupi dirimu, cukup kau yang tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, karena prinsip, 'seorang wanita harus mempunyai rahasianya sendiri' yang kau ambil dari sebuah komik. Ah, sudahlah. Semua orang juga capek memberitahumu tentang itu. Tentang komik yang selalu kau bicarakan itu.

Kali ini, mereka memintamu bercerita kembali. Mereka mengakui, kalau mereka telah bercerita tentang kisah cinta masing-masing, tapi kenapa kamu tak mengatakan apapun tentang kisah cintamu—atau paling tidak, cowok yang kamu sukai.

Kamu tertawa gugup, dan terpaksa mengatakan yang sejujurnya;

"Aku… aku tak menyukai siapa-siapa."

Mereka pun penasaran dan terus mengejarmu dengan pertanyaan.

"Tapi kamu pasti pernah pacaran kan?"

Lagi-lagi, kamu menggeleng. Matamu berkedip sekian kali, ragu.

"Bohong! Belum? Masa sih?"

Kau mulai bosan menggeleng. Sia-sia, mereka tetap tak mempercayaimu.

"Oke, mungkin kamu belum pernah—oh, ampuun! Masa belum pernah pacaran sih?"

Lalu salah satu dari mereka menyahut, "Tapi pasti kamu pernah menyukai seorang cowok kan?"

Kamu gelagapan. Bingung, apa yang harus kamu jawab. Jika kamu jujur, kamu akan menguak semua rahasia yang kamu simpan. Jika kamu berbohong, bisa saja mereka menjauhimu.

"Tunggu… kamu bukan lesbian kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka cemas. Lalu kamu terbahak.

"Tentu saja bukan!" katamu. Seketika, mereka menghembuskan napas lega, dan ikut tertawa walau kaku.

Saat itulah bel berbunyi, dan kamu bersyukur karenanya. Benar-benar _saved by the bell. _Walau begitu toh, kamu tetap bersyukur, kehadiran mereka menambah ramai hidupmu. Kamu toh masih bersyukur karena mempunyai teman, mempunyai kakak, dan mempunyai sahabat—tentu saja.

Kamu tertegun menatap jendela. Awan yang berarak putih, rumput yang melambai, pohon yang berdendang, lapangan yang kosong… _déjà vu_.

Kamu terbelalak melihat siluet-siluet masa lalumu yang kamu simpan, yang kamu rahasiakan. Kamu melihat seorang anak perempuan berambu hitam pendek, bermata violet besar sedang tertawa bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru agak putih, bermata hijau kristal, di pinggir lapangan. Keduanya tak peduli pada anak-anak lain yang menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Tak peduli pada pertandingan bola kelas V vs. kelas VI yang sedang seru-serunya. Tak peduli beberapa ibu menggunjing mereka.

Mereka tertawa, seolah dunia milik mereka sendiri. Mereka tertawa, seakan permintaan mereka dikabulkan. Mereka tertawa, seakan badut mengoceh konyol di depan mereka.

Matamu membesar lagi, saat siluet lain muncul sebelum yang lain selesai. Di sana, kamu melihat dua anak yang tadi, kini telah mempunyai teman. Keduanya tersenyum, keduanya meringis geli, keduanya tertawa. Namun tak selepas yang kamu lihat sebelumnya. Seakan itu hanyalah topeng dan tentu saja tak bisa jadi kenyataan. Mereka—teman-teman kedua anak itu—melepas kedua anak itu pergi, menyoraki keduanya yang cuek-cuek saja. Keduanya pergi, berlalu santai, seolah tak ada apa-apa. Dan saat mereka bersisian, saat mereka berjalan bersama, wajah mereka—yang bahkan tak tersenyum ataupun tertawa—terlihat bahagia sekali.

Kamu terheran-heran melihat siluet itu. Bagaimana bisa? Kamu pun tak pernah sadar. Masih kamu termangu, kamu kembali melihat siluet lain. Dimana pohon sakura bermekaran dan kelopak pink-nya rontok ditiup angin. Dimana segerombolan anak berseragam pelaut melewati lapangan, memasuki sekolah. Dimana kedua anak yang tadi, telah beranjak, membuat garis-garis wajah mereka terlihat makin jelas. Dimana anak laki-laki itu—walaupun berambut dan bermata aneh—tapi diteriaki oleh senior ceweknya.

'Iiih, lucu deh!'

'Nama kamu siapa? Imuut!'

'Kyaaa, _kawaii_!'

Dan kamu melihat, anak perempuan itu tertawa geli melihat si anak laki-laki yang menggerutu kesal. Anak laki-laki itu pindah, berjalan ke sisi lain si anak perempuan, dan mengeluh padanya. Anak perempuan itu menepuk pundaknya, simpati. Sok simpati sebenarnya, karena ia juga tertawa.

Kamu kembali takjub, karena anak laki-laki itu berubah sekali. Dari dijauhi—karena warna rambut dan matanya—menjadi didekati—karena ketampanannya. Kamu pun menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum sendiri. Kamu menoleh, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, namun tak sengaja kamu melihat lorong kelas.

Di lorong itu, kamu kembali melihat siluet. Siluet anak laki-laki—ah, remaja laki-laki itu bersembunyi dibalik kursi si remaja perempuan yang asik membaca komik. Tiba-tiba, seorang cewek mengetuk jendela dan bertanya pada si remaja perempuan.

'Kamu lihat Shiro-chan?' tanyanya. Sambil mengulum senyum, si remaja perempuan menggeleng. Dan cewek itu menghilang, sama seperti beberapa cewek barusan yang melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Lalu si remaja perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan si remaja lelaki asik memakan bekalnya.

'Mereka bahkan memanggilku Shiro-chan,' keluh si remaja lelaki.

Si remaja perempuan tertawa kecil, memberikan susu kotaknya pada si remaja lelaki sambil menyahut, 'Padahal kau melarang siapapun kecuali orangtuamu memanggilmu seperti itu.'

'Ya.'

'Tapi mengapa mereka memanggilmu seenaknya begitu?'

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu.

'Aku saja, yang sahabatmu dari dulu, tetap tahu sopan santun.'

Si remaja lelaki mengerutkan keningnya, merasa celoteh sahabatnya itu tak nyambung.

'Maksudnya, aku saja tak memanggilmu seperti itu.'

'Oh iya, tentu saja. Kalau kau ikut-ikutan memanggil mereka seperti itu, bisa muak aku.'

Remaja perempuan itu tertawa. 'Terus, kalo kamu punya cewek, cewek kamu bakal manggil kamu apa kalau bukan Shiro-chan?'

Remaja lelaki itu tertegun. Kamu tahu, kalau remaja perempuan itu mengerti dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kamu tahu, hubungan mereka tak sesimpel yang mereka bayangkan. Dan kamu pun tahu, perasaan si remaja perempuan.

Kamu lihat kembali siluet lain. Dimana si remaja lelaki mulai digilai perempuan, eksis, populer, dan sangat digemari. Dimana si remaja perempuan tersudut, tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaannya, duduk sendirian di pojok dengan setumpuk komik. Dimana persahabatan mereka berdua mulai renggang, meski mereka tetap pulang bersama, meski mereka tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk ngobrol saat istirahat.

Kamu bersedih melihat keduanya menjauh. Matamu berkaca-kaca bahkan cuma gara-gara siluet. Kamu pun berdiri, ijin pada gurumu untuk ke toilet. Kamu berlari di sepanjang koridor, kamu masuki WC itu, kamu pandangi wajahmu di cermin. Kamu melihat lagi siluet di cerminmu, tepat dibelakangmu.

Lewat cermin itu, kamu melihat segerombolan cewek merubung sesorang, mendorong-dorong orang itu, memarahinya, membentaknya. Orang itu tenggelam di sekian banyaknya cewek yang merubungnya. Namun lewat suara yang menjerit, kamu tahu siapa ia. Ia adalah remaja perempuan yang tadi ia lihat. Sahabat si remaja lelaki. Cewek-cewek itu mendorong-dorongnya, hingga ia jatuh ke salah satu bilik, dan mereka menguncinya dari luar. Kamu mendenngar remaja perempuan itu menangis, menggedor-gedor pintu, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun tak ada yang mendengar. Semuanya seakan tuli, semuanya seakan tak mendengar tangis dan teriakannya. Ia putus asa.

Lalu kamu melihat sosok remaja lelaki itu masuk, membuka semua bilik, sampai akhirnya sampai di bilik tempat si remaja perempuan bersembunyi. Si remaja lelaki berteriak, dan si remaja perempuan menyahut. Ia dobrak pintu bilik, dan wajah merah penuh tangis remaja perempuan menyambutnya. Gadis itu memeluknya, menangis lagi, tak peduli saat remaja lelaki mengeluh saat melihat kemejanya mulai basah kuyup. Si remaja lelaki ternyata menyadari kalau si remaja perempuan tak ada dari tadi, dan mencari keliling sekolah sampai akhirnya sampai disini. Si gadis menceritakan semuanya pada si remaja lelaki kalau ia dilabrak segerombolan cewek yang cemburu karena mereka terlalu dekat.

'Apa? Konyol! Hanya itu alasannya? Jangan hiraukan mereka! Kau juga harusnya berani melawan, dong!' jawab si remaja lelaki saat tahu alasan sahabatnya dilabrak.

'A-aku kan takut! Mereka itu tinggi sekali!'

'Ah, makanya minum susu biar kamu tinggi!'

'Seperti kamu tinggi saja! Padahal kita hanya beda 1-2 senti saja!' sahut si gadis sambil tertawa kecil di sela-sela isaknya. Si remaja lelaki pun menggerutu—walaupun sebenarnya ia tersenyum dalam hati, karena sahabatnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

Kamu tersenyum melihat siluet itu. Kamu ikuti siluet itu keluar toilet, dan tanpa sengaja kamu melihat ke jendela. Kamu berjalan mendekati jendela tersebut, kamu lihat gerbang sekolahmu itu. Kamu pun terkejut takjub saat siluet lain hadir disana.

Saat itu sepertinya pulang sekolah, karena kamu melihat berbagai anak keluar sekolah. Kamu pun melihat si gadis remaja yang tadi, berlari-lari menghampiri gerbang. Tangannya melambai, memanggil si remaja lelaki yang sepertinya sudah sedari tadi menunggu di gerbang.

Remaja lelaki itu tersenyum, membalas panggilannya, dan menyuruhnya cepat kemari. Selangkah dua langkah lagi gadis itu sampai, muncullah gadis lain dibalik punggung si remaja lelaki. Seketika, lutut si remaja perempuan lemas, menatap gadis yang muncul di balik punggung itu lekat.

Cantik… cantik sekali. Sungguh anggun. Rambut hitamnya dicepol kebelakang dan supaya tampak rapi, ia tutupi cepolannya dengan kain berwarna krem muda. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari si remaja perempuan, memakai seragam yang beda dengan yang remaja perempuan pakai.

Si remaja perempuan menatap sahabatnya, minta penjelasan. Dan meluncurlah cerita romantis si remaja lelaki dengan si gadis bercepol itu. Ternyata mereka ketemu di internet, akhirnya kopi darat, dan setelah ketemuan beberapa kali, si remaja lelaki menyatakan perasaannya yang disambut dengan gembira oleh si gadis bercepol. Belum puas, remaja lelaki itu menambahkan, kalau si gadis bercepol itu akan pindah ke sekolah ini.

Kamu pun melihat, si remaja perempuan mengeluarkan setetes-dua tetes air mata. Si remaja lelaki salah tingkah. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke gadis bercepol yang tampak bingung dan ke remaja perempuan yang menangis.

Si remaja perempuan tertawa melihatnya salah tingkah dan meninju pundak sahabatnya.

'Bodoh! aku ini terharu karena akhirnya kamu punya cewek! Selamat ya! Akhirnya, kamu tak perlu di kejar cewek-cewek itu lagi, kalau pacarmu ada disini!'

Si remaja lelaki mengelus dadanya lega, 'Dasar cengeng!'

'Aku ini sensitif, tau! Sensitif!' bantah si remaja perempuan. Ia beralih ke gadis bercepol itu dan menyalami dan memeluknya erat.

'Selamat ya! Namamu siapa?'

'Terima kasih. Namaku Hinamori Momo.'

'Salam kenal, Hinamori-san. Omong-omong… kau memanggil Hitsugaya apa?' tanya si remaja perempuan sambil mengulum senyum.

'Eh? Aku memanggilnya Shiro-chan….'

Dan si remaja perempuan itu tertawa namun kamu tahu, hatinya bersedih. Kamu ikut bersedih melihat si remaja perempuan dan terus berjalan ke kelasmu. Kamu lihat lagi siluet yang lain. Di koridor sepi, kamu melihat si remaja perempuan yang sepertinya sudah mau lulus berkata baik-baik pada si remaja lelaki sambil menangis.

'Kenapa?'

'Maaf… sepertinya kita tak bisa seperti dulu lagi….'

'Kenapa? Apa karena Momo? Dia bisa mengerti persahabatan kita, kok!'

'Bukan…, karena aku ingin serius ke ujian akhir. Aku ingin masuk SMA nomer 1 di Karakura ini, jadi…'

'Maksudmu aku ini pengaruh buruk?'

'Bukan! Hanya saja… ah, sudahlah!' Dan si remaja perempuan lari meninggalkan remaja lelaki yang kebingungan. Si remaja lelaki itu pun tak menahan ataupun mengejar si remaja perempuan. Mereka berputar arah dengan sendirinya.

Kamu menghela napas melihatnya, seakan sudah tahu akhir cerita persahabatan mereka. Kamu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran saat siluet lain muncul. Kamu heran, kapan siluet-siluet ini berhenti? Seakan-akan mereka ingin membentuk suatu cerita utuh untukmu.

Kamu kembali melihat kedua remaja itu bertemu dan si remaja perempuan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena mereka akn berpisah. Si remaja perempuan berhasil menggapai SMA favorit di Karakura, sementara si remaja lelaki masuk SMA yang sama dengan si gadis bercepol, pacarnya.

Kamu tersenyum, mulai menikmati siluet-siluet itu. Lumayan, ada hiburan, benar kan? Kamu pun mengetuk pintu kelas, memasuki kelasmu dan duduk di kursimu, di pojok itu. Kamu melirik ke luar jendela, berharap ada siluet lain yang melengkapi siluet terakhir yang menggantung itu. Kamu lirik juga koridor kelas, namun tak satupun siluet hadir disana. Harapanmu saat siluet itu menjadi cerita yang utuh gugur. Kamu tersenyum, menganggap itu memang yang terakhir dan mungkin justru itu yang menarik dari siluet-siluet tersebut. Seperti novel atau cerita yang akhirnya sengaja nanggung dan bikin greget pembaca. Kamu tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Kamu mengharap ada siluet lain yang melengkapi, padahal kamu tahu kalau siluet itulah siluet terakhir. Karena, siluet adalah sepotong ingatan samar yang muncul. Siluet perlu, agar kita tak melupakan kenangan yang punya, meskipun kita tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Siluet-siluet itu adalah ingatan, memori, dan kenangan yang kamu rahasiakan dari teman-temanmu itu.

Kamu pandangi langit, dan mendadak mendapat ide. Kamu ingin siluet-siluet itu muncul lagi disuatu waktu, entah kapan. Dan saat itupun, kamu pasti ingin siluet itu menjadi cerita yang utuh. Jadi inilah, yang akan jadi siluet akhir agar cerita itu bisa utuh.

Kamu buka buku tulismu, tepat di tengah-tengah. Kamu hirup oksigen banyak-banyak, lalu menulis. Tulis, tulis, dan tulis. Tak lama, kamu pun tersenyum puas.

Kamu tatap tulisanmu, kamu baca berulang-ulang.

_Kumeragu, dalam hampa aku terkubur_

_Menatapnya maju, menikmati senyum __anehnya__favoritnya__ kesukaanku_

_Dalam raga, kumenangis, menangisi tawanya, hidupnya_

_Ku berteriak kencang, tak peduli berapapun mata melayang menghujamku_

_Aku jatuh, terduduk pilu, menggapai bayangmu_

_Kau pergi jauh, jauh, dan jauh_

_Meski berjanji kan kembali, kumeragu_

_Kurindukan saat kau memelukku, mendengar langkahku, menyadari hadirku_

_Kubiarkan rasa itu memelukku, menghisapku_

_Jauh… jauh…, makin jauh kedalam_

_Kuucapkan selamat tinggal karena aku pergi. Sudah pergi._

_Tenggelam, mengharap kau bahagia_

Apa kamu pikir puisi dadakanmu itu bagus? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu hingga kau tak sadar sesorang di depanmu, tengah menyapamu, tengah membantumu menyiapkan akhir dari siluet agar cerita itu kembali utuh?

Kamu tetap di dalam duniamu hingga ada yang mencolekmu. Kamu mendongak, matamu—yang sudah besar—makin membesar dan mulutmu pun membuka-tutup.

"Hitsugaya?" akhirnya keluar juga nama itu—namaku—keluar juga dari mulutmu.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung duduk di sebelahmu. Kamu sendiri masih bengong, matamu kini beralih ke guru yang ada di depanmu.

"Kamu tak dengar, Rukia? Dia itu Hitsugaya Toushiro, murid baru di kelas ini!" sahut Pak Urahara sambil mengulum senyum. Dan anak-anak sekelasmu mentertawakanmu. Kutatap wajahmu yang memerah malu, dan kugenggam tanganmu.

Kamu menatapku kaget, dan aku membalasnya degan tenang. Dasar. Tidakkah kamu tahu dari tadi kamu kuperhatikan? Tidakkah kamu tahu, aku pun mengalami hal yang sama denganmu? Tidakkah kau sadar, siapa sahabatmu yang sebenarnya?

"Mari buat siluet-siluet lain yang akan kita lihat di kemudian hari—dengan akhir yang bahagia, utuh, dan lengkap," sahutku.

Aku tahu, kamu masih kaget, bingung, dan berbagai macam lainnya campur aduk. Tapi aku pun tahu, kamu pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Jadi…, boleh aku memanggilku 'Shiro-chan'?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Karena kamu akan sama seperti mereka."

Alismu berkerut bingung, dan kuyakin, kau berpikir ini bercanda. Ini serius, sungguh!

"Kau… bisa memanggilku apapun, yang jelas berbeda dengan mereka," ucapku menahan malu. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa kamu memanggilku 'Shiro-chan' seperti cewek-cewek itu? Seperti Hinamori Momo, mantanku dulu itu? Kamu sangat spesial, dan tak mungkin disamakan!

Alismu masih mengerut bingung, namun kamu masih menggenggam tangan ini erat. Membuatku tersenyum dalam hati, karena hati ini terbalas. Kuyakin, kamu akan mengerti alasanku soal itu. Soal Hinamori Momo, soal nama panggilan, soal hubungan kita, soal persahabatan kita… yang pasti akan beranjak.

Dan saat kulihat lagi wajahmu, aku tahu, sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman, mempunyai kakak, dan tentu saja mempunyai seorang sahabat yang akan beranjak menjadi sahabatmu di hari tua nanti.

* * *

END

* * *

Hahahaha…. Jadi juga! Mungkin orang yang baca pertama kali bakal bingung ya, soalnya tokoh utama dari siluet-siluet itu disamarkan jadi 'remaja perempuan' dan 'remaja lelaki'. Yah, mau gimana lagi, kalo udah hobi ngumpetin tokoh (biar readers penasaran gitu) padahal yang ada juga ntar readersnya kebingungan.

Saya harap, dari sekian banyak pembaca yang membaca fic ini ada yang mengerti dan mau mereview, benar atau salahnya saya. Ditunggu reviewnyaaa~


End file.
